ángel hija del demonio
by marirroma
Summary: renee fue atrapada por el innombrable y tras mas de dos años logra uir pero embarazada, una familia cuidara de la pequeña niña que nace de ese periodo oscuro en la vida de la bruja. la vida les sonreirá o grandes desafíos inundaran sus vidas. tengo pensado que sea una secuela.
1. PREFACIO

**PREFACIO**

…

Una fría noche del Agosto londinense, una familia de vampiros que recorría el bosque en busca de alimento, encontraron a una mujer inconsciente, con largos y ondulados cabellos color chocolate, se la notaba un avanzado estado de embarazo , he incluso se podía decir que estaba a punto de dar a luz.

Al llevarla a su casa las mujeres de la familia la retiraron los arrapos de ropa que quedaban en el cuerpo, casi cayeron en estado de sock al ver su maltrecho y maltratado cuerpo , tenia muchos cortes y quemaduras por lo que creyeron que la torturaron.

A la mañana siguiente de hallarla, ella recupero la consciencia, asustándose al encontrarse rodeada de 7 desconocidos. Sus cabellos de volvieron violetas y sus ojos amarillos intensos al relajarse vajo el escrutinio de sus acompañantes, se avergonzó volviendo a cambiar el cabello a un tono rojizo anaranjado y los ojos de un color marrón con un toque azabache.

Al medio día llego un hombre mayor, tanto en edad como apariencia, amigo del patriarca de la familia, les pidió asilo para la mujer y su hijo, al cual se debía ocultar de la abominación que debía ser su padre. Llamo a la mujer Renee Swan, la cual llevaba desaparecida mas de 2 años, tras el asesinato de todos los miembros de su familia y la de su esposo a manos de los mortifagos.

La noche del 15 de Agosto casi a las 12 de la noche, se oyó el grito de la mujer, que empezaba la labor del parto. Una de las vampiresas, con largos cabellos color caramelo, la matriarca de la familia, ayudo a su esposo con la labor del parto de Renee.

La pobre Renee Swan murió desangrada a los pocos minutos de tras a luz a una hermosa niña. Murió feliz ya que la volvería a encontrarse con su difunto y amado esposo. Los Cullen la enterraron al inicio del bosque en un hermoso ataúd, que el anciano director les proporciono, el día que les visito, con una hermosa lapida digna de tan valiente y fuerte mujer que sobrevivió hasta dar a luz al bastago que portaba en su cuerpo.

La pequeña fue acogida por esa familia como otra hija mas, pero portadora de una desconocida maldición, un apellido que hacia mas de 50 años que no aparecía en el mundo de la magia, el apellido del innombrable, que nadie llego a conocer. Y el fruto de ese ser lleno de odio y maldad seria un ángel bondadoso llamado ISABELLA MARIE RIDDLE DWYER

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer Y J.K. Rowling, PERO LA HISTORIA es de mi total invención


	2. Capitulo 1: RENÉE DWYER

**CAPITULO 1:**

**RENÉE DWYER**

…

El día 24 de Marzo de 1960, nació en el seno de una familia de sangre limpia, en una de las más poderosas y ancestrales de Londres, Renée Dwyer, digna descendiente de Rowena Ravenclaw, que era conocida por la magnificencia de su conocimiento y poder.

Renée Dwyer, fue durante toda su vida una de las brujas mas sabias y poderosas de su generación junto a Lili Evans, también era metamórfaga, y sus imitaciones perfectas de cualquier persona o ser no dejaban nada que desear.

Dumbledore nunca negó su interés por la educación de la bruja viendo en ella a su posible sucesora, ayudando a sus padres en su educación durante toda su infancia y luego en Howarts dándole clases privadas de materias más avanzadas.

Mark y Vanessa Dwyer, sus padres, la educaron, con gran maestría tanto en conocimientos mágicos como del mundo muggle. Viendo su futuro y las continuas visitas del primogénito de la familia Swan, comprometieron a la pequeña brujita a sus escasos 6 años con un Charle Swan de casi 10.

Charlie era el tipo perfecto de hombre que ella siempre soñaba y buscaba en sus amigos, a la vez que él era un sangre limpia con unos perfectos modales y un gran cariño por Renée. Sus progenitores lo vieron como una posibilidad de fortalecer aun más la unión entre sus familias y a las casas que representaban.

Fue un flechazo o mejor dicho un amor a primera vista de dos poderosos magos que poseían grandes poderes ancestrales. Renée cada vez que le veía ponía su largo cabello de color rosa rojizo símbolo de amor incondicional.

Los Swan era una casa que provenía directamente de la casa Gryffindor descendientes directos de Godric Gryffindor, al igual que los Dwyer tenían a toso sus miembros en la casa Ravenclaw.

La boda fue dispuesta y realizada el primer día de Agosto tras la graduación de la brujirá Dwyer. Rodeada de amigos y familiares, solo esos por el peligro de la situación con respecto a la situación con el Señor Tenebroso.

A sus once años gozaba de una belleza prodigiosa lo que provocaba reacciones en los jóvenes creándola numerosos pretendientes, ya que nadie sabía de su compromiso, y en particular a Charle que la celaba incansablemente.

En el tren hacia Howarts conoció a Lili Evans y se volvieron inseparables, a pesar de pertenecer a distintas casas, ya que Renée fue una Ravenclaw y Lili una Gryffindor, aunque ambas fueron las alumnas más brillantes de su curso.

Se volvieron confidentes de los secretos de las otras, hasta el punto de considerarse hermanas, Vanessa la acepto de buena gana ya que su familia no era partidaria del racismo contra los sangre sucia y en menor medida los mestizos. Logrando durante las vacaciones estar tiempo juntas haciendo excursiones y estudiando, entre otras cosas que hacían.

Ambas fueron perfectas de sus respectivas casas y Renée fue premio en su generación al igual que Charlie en la suya, era respetada por los profesores al igual que su deseo por convertirse en aurora al igual que su novio y sus amigos.

Cuando Lili acepto, tras años de "suplicas" por parte de James el ser su novia, preparo una fiesta en la sala de los Menesteres donde se reunieron un gran número de estudiantes. Era sabido por todos que no lo aceptaba, a parte de su historial como Casanova, sino por su alma demasiado infantil.

En esa celebración apareció Charlie, que ya estaba graduado y anunciaron su compromiso y futura boda, provocando un sock colectivo que duro más de una semana a la mayoría de las personas.

En 1978 se realizo por parte de los mortifagos la aniquilación de ambas familias al negarse a unirse a ellos y a su señor. Voldermort evito la muerte de ella llevándola a los calabozos. Cuando descubrió la relación con los escurridizos Potter empezó a torturarla tanto física como sicológicamente.

Llego un momento en el que a finales de 1979 en el que perdió la paciencia, por una parte, y por otra los rumores oídos sobre el origen de su familia, y la empezó a violar dando como resultado la concepción de una criatura a base del odio y la oscuridad.

En 1980 a finales de Julio logro reunir un poco de su poder y uir del Señor Tenebroso

esto solo lo he escrito para que os imaginéis en qué sentido va la historia, y el desarrollo de l carácter de algunos personajes. Es una historia que quizá luego la convierta en un fic pero ahora solo es un apoyo de esta

Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer Y J.K. Rowling, PERO LA HISTORIA es de mi total invención


	3. CAPITULO 2: EDWARD Y BELLA

**CAPITULO 2:**

**EDWARD Y BELLA**

…

_**EDWARD POV**_

…

L a mujer murió a lo poco de dar a luz a la pequeña niña. Esme y Rosalie la estuvieron cuidando mientras que Emmet y Jasper daban sepultura a la madre. Al no tener nada que hacer me dirigí hacia mi piano a tocar claro de luna, me relajaba enormemente tocar el gran instrumento, lo extraño fue que la bebe se durmió. "la niña se durmió al empezar a tocar Edward" susurraba Esme en su cabeza, intente localizar la mente de la pequeña pero solo notaba un espacio en blanco.

Pero de pronto el llanto de la bebe empezó a sollozar, eran cerca de la media noche y solo yo estaba en la casa a si que por pura inercia subí al segundo piso, la niña olía de una forma muy atrayente, pero no se me hacían las ganas de probarla. La tome en brazos pocos segundos antes de darme cuenta de que Esme no volviera a tiempo para hacer la cena de la bebe.

Al tocar mi fría piel se calmo y tomo mi ropa como sujeción, al no saber qué hacer la acune un poco, baje a la cocina y seguí las instrucciones de la leche instantánea para hacerla un biberón. Al empezar a tomarlo volví a subir y me senté en la cama de la habitación que habían preparado para ella.

La niña al acabar de comer y ha haber sacado los gases, volvió a caer en el mundo de los sueños, coloque el biberón en la mesilla que había junto a la cama, y empecé a arrullarla. Llegada la mañana la familia empezó a llegar y la pequeña empezó a desperezarse, sin llegar a soltar mi ropa, nadie de la familia sabía donde estaba yo ya que cuando se fueron estaba entretenido tocando.

Empezó a sollozar y note una peste proveniente de ella, más bien de su pañal. Rose tenía ganas de ser ella la que se encargara del bebe, ya que su deseo más secreto era el ser madre y al convertirse en vampiro se le imposibilito.

No tenía ganas de aguantar sus ataques de vanidad por lo que con mucho, yo diría que demasiado, cuidado la solté de su férreo agarre sobre mí y la coloque sobre la cama y con cuidado la cambie la el pañal. Al girarme vi a una muy asombrada Rosalie "Ahora me encargo yo" al coger ella a la bebe, empezó con un llanto desconsolado, que altero a toda la familia.

"se siente sola y está asustada. Vuélvela a coger Edward" me dijo Jasper en su mente, Rose estaba desesperada, no quería admitir que tenía miedo a lo que la podía pasar a la niña. Me acerque a ella y estire las manos para coger a la bebe. Nada más pasar a mi cayo dormida y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Rose estando algo alterada volvió a bajar junto a su esposo, y Esme subió con cuidado de no alterarla con un biberón para ella. Lo acepte encantado y haciéndola caricias con el meñique la desperté, al verme empezó a balbucear y sonreír, pero al ver la tetilla del biberón, no me hizo falta presionarla contra sus labios ya que se abalanzo sobre ella con mucha hambre. Al acabar la coloque contra mi hombreo y por medio de caricias eructo, con un sonido muy gracioso, pero de la nada sus cortitos cabellos de color chocolate se volvieron rosa y sus ojos color chocolate de un tono dorado como los de la familia. Pero lo más extraño de todo fue lo repentinamente que se aferro a mi camiseta y la fuerza a la que se sujetaba a ella, sin más remedio me volví a sentar en la cama de la habitación "Creo que añadiremos una cama a tu habitación, también haremos sitio a la ropa del bebe… " Salí rápido de la mente de la duende de Alice si por ella fuera incluso pintaría mi habitación de un color rosado, sin dejar rastro del color del que siempre había sido mi cuarto.

Al medio día Esme volvió a subir, con comida para Bella, era hora de que la trata por su nombre. Aprovecharía el tiempo que la tuviera Esme para cambiarme la ropa y ducharme, así que al tocarla mi madre empezó una gran cantidad mayor que el incidente de Rosalie, lo peor fue el cambio del pelo de la niña ya que se volvió negro carbón, provocando que Esme se puso a mirarnos con ternura y añoranza por segunda vez del día.

"no pasa nada hijo" me dijo ese mentalmente "veo el amor que hay entre vosotros" de pronto su mente se lleno de imágenes extrañas yo estaba con una chica de una apariencia de unos 17 años de una forma muy especial.

- Hijo- la suplica de sus pupilas era un extraña ya que iba unida a algo de diversión seguí la dirección de su mirada y lo que provoco que la volviera a hacer reír. Bella se había apoderado de la manga de la prenda que llevaba.- veo que te tiene bien pillado, Edward- sonreí de lado ante la dirección de sus palabras, lo que provoco que los cabellos de la pequeña se volvieran rojos, al igual que se sonrojo-. Eso fue extraño

- No puedo soltarla- susurre, a la par que intentaba quitármela, pero lograba que se aferrara mas a mí, ¿QUÉ OCURRE CON ESTE BEBE?

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer Y J.K. Rowling, PERO LA HISTORIA es de mi total invención


End file.
